It Started with Boredom
by sheltie
Summary: Charlie is bored and needed a way to relieve it. His target Julie.


**It Started with Boredom**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

"CHARLES JOSHUA CONWAY!"

Charlie gulped when he heard his full name. He knew he was in trouble. He turned to find a very irate Julie Gaffney storming towards him. The look in her eyes was murderous and he could see his death in her eyes.

"Uh, hey Jules" Charlie said fearfully.

"You got a lot of nerve Conway" Julie growled.

"Um, what are you talking about Jules?" Charlie asked.

"Don't act like you don't know" Julie snarled.

"But I don't" Charlie said.

"Bull, I know you were the one to dump that ice down my back!" Julie shouted.

Charlie gulped. He could've sworn he covered his tracks well enough so that Julie would never catch him let alone suspect him. But it turned out that he didn't.

It happened a few days ago. The whole team was at the beach having a great time when Charlie got bored. He looked around hoping to find something to do. That's when he saw it. Julie was relaxing as she was tanning. Charlie saw the cooler they had used was empty of drinks, but still had some ice in it. This gave him an idea, but had to be crafty. He knew Julie could probably kill him if she ever found out so he planned carefully.

It took several minutes and a bit of arguing with himself, but he finally made a way to dump the cooler onto Julie from a distance. When he did it he heard a loud scream, which signaled he had accomplished his goal. Now all he had to do was act nonchalant and pray no one would finger him.

He got away with it. It shocked him, but he was pleased. Though hearing Julie muttering what she'd do to the person once she caught him was a bit disconcerting. Her plans of torture were quite graphic and made the other guys on the team very scared of their goalie.

"Look Jules, I'm sorry, but I was bored you see and-"

Charlie never got to finished as he was tackled onto the couch. Julie was on top of him looking furious. She balled her hands up and began punch the living daylights out of Charlie.

"OW! JULIE! OW!" Charlie shouted out as he tried to shield himself.

"You're dead Conway, I don't care that you're captain of the team, you're dead" Julie muttered in-between punches.

Charlie knew he had to do something to curb Julie's anger or he'd mostly likely be a bloody pulp. The girl had some power in those punches. So he did the only thing he could think of to do. He grabbed Julie by the neck and pulled her close sealing his lips on hers.

Julie was so busy pummeling Charlie that she was unaware of Charlie's actions until it was too late. Her fists were trapped between Charlie's chest and hers. Her lips were on Charlie and she felt something. It was a spark that she had never felt before. Her fists then moved and grabbed a hold of Charlie's shirt pulling him close as she kissed back.

Charlie was shocked when Julie began kissing him back. This wasn't a part of his plan, but hey who was he to complain. He moved his hands from Julie's neck to her waist pulling her closer.

The two kissed for a while and they moved around on the couch so Charlie was on top. Charlie pulled away and then began kissing Julie's neck, which made her purr. Julie was fisting Charlie's hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Oh god Charlie" she moaned.

Charlie grinned as she continued his assault on Julie's neck. This was so not his plan, but he liked where this was all going.

"Hey Charlie, I wondering- Oh my god Charlie!"

This interrupted the pair and they looked up to find a very shocked Connie.

Charlie and Julie jumped up and began to smooth out their clothes and hair.

"Um hey Cons, what brings you here?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Well I was just coming over to see if you have seen Julie, but I can see that you have" Connie said with a smirk.

"This isn't what it looks like Cons" Julie said.

"Really, it looked like two of my friends were in a heated make out session" Connie said with that smirk still on her face.

"Uh, well, um, you see" Charlie said nervously.

"I found out that it was Charlie, who dumped that cooler on me when we were at the beach and I came over to teach him a lesson" Julie explained.

"Oh, it must've been some lesson" Connie said with a widening smirk.

"That's not, I mean, I was, but um" Julie sputtered.

"Well since I know where you are Jules I guess I better get going. Don't do something I won't do you two" Connie said then left.

Both Julie and Charlie were bright red upon hearing this.

It was a few days after the kissing episode and both Julie and Charlie decided to pretend that it never happened though that was hard to do since Connie kept smirking at them every once and while. This made them both uneasy. The rest of the team were quite confused as to what was going on.

"Um Jules?" Charlie asked.

"What do you want Conway?" Julie asked not looking at her friend.

"I think we needed to talk about what happened" Charlie said.

"No, we don't. We just forget that it ever happened" Julie said firmly.

"Jules, do you honestly believe that you could forget what we did?" Charlie asked.

Julie wanted to say no, but she could still feel Charlie's lips on hers as well as his hands on her body. It made her shiver. She then felt Charlie's lips on hers and she felt her body heat up immensely. She kissed back giving back all that Charlie was giving her. She felt Charlie's hands creep up her sides and she moaned.

"Jules?"

Julie was shaken out of her dream world and blink to find Connie looking at her with a smug look. Where did Charlie go?

"Have a nice dream?" Connie asked.

Julie blushed.

"Oh, it must've been a really nice dream" Connie crowed.

Julie's blush increased.

"Cons, please" she pleaded.

"Please what Jules?" Connie asked innocently.

Julie glared at her friend.

"Connie, drop it. There is nothing there. Charlie kissed me, we made out, that's all. Nothing more" she hissed.

"Right, the way you two were going at it there was totally nothing there" Connie said rolling her eyes.

Julie groaned.

Meanwhile the guys were grilling Charlie on why Connie was always smirking at him and Julie.

"Come on Charlie, what's with the whole Connie smirking thing?" Adam asked.

Charlie said nothing.

"It must be something big for Connie's smirk" Guy said.

"Guys just drop it, okay" Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie, you can tell us anything" Russ said.

"Sorry guys, not this" Charlie said shaking his head.

The guys frowned, but left it alone since they knew if Charlie wanted them to drop it they should since Charlie really liked his privacy. They respected their captain so this made it easy for them to do. Though it didn't mean their curiosity was satisfied.

It was a late night and it was decided that the Ducks were going to have a sleepover. Now normally most parents would object since the Ducks was mainly made up of boys with two girls, but the adults trusted them all since most of them knew one another since they were kids that and there was going to be adult supervision though at a minimum.

The group stayed up late chatting, watching movies and having a great time. It was very late and most had fallen asleep except Charlie, who was still awake. He knew he shouldn't have that Mountain Dew before going to sleep. He heard someone shift and he saw it was Julie.

"Can't sleep?" he asked quietly.

Julie froze for a second then she recognized the voice and relaxed.

"Yeah, how about you?" she asked.

"Ditto" he replied.

Charlie sat up and Julie followed suit.

The sleeping arrangements had Charlie next to Adam then Russ close by. Portman and Fulton had a corner to themselves. Connie and Guy were practically on top of one another. Julie was two sleeping bags away from Charlie and the rest of the Ducks scattered about the floor with empty pop cans, bottles, chip bags, and other litter strewn about.

"So what should we do?" Julie asked.

"We should talk about what happened" Charlie said.

"Lets not and say we did" Julie said.

"Jules, you know we can't do that" Charlie said with a sigh.

"It's weird Charlie" Julie said.

"It was weird us kissing?" Charlie asked scrunching his brow.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean it was different that's all" Julie said flustered.

Charlie frowned. This made no sense to him. He liked kissing Julie. Heck, it was far more passionate kissing her than kissing Linda ever was. So he didn't see what the problem was. He liked Julie too, which helped with the growing attraction he was feeling for the goalie. He liked her tomboyish attitude and that she can handle herself with the guys. It sort of reminded him of Connie. A tough girl that can hang with the boys as much as the girls. But there was one difference between Connie and Julie and that was Charlie never had these kinds of thoughts about Connie. Besides, Guy would kill him if he did.

That is why things didn't work out with Linda. Sure Linda was fun to be around and they had some nice conversation and both had certain interests that were alike. But the problem was that Linda wasn't much of a sports person at all. She could barely stand hockey and she only stood it because it was Charlie's passion. That's why they didn't work out, they were too different to have any longevity.

Julie on the other hand was confused. She enjoyed the kiss she had with Charlie. It was the best she'd ever had including her first kiss ever. The boy knew what she liked immediately and went to work to please her. Her skin tingled just thinking about Charlie's hands on her. Her problem was that Charlie was her friend and teammate, which could complicate things if they dated then broke-up later. It would put strain on the team and she didn't want that at all.

"Jules, I don't want to forget about the kiss" Charlie said.

Julie sighed.

"Charlie, I just don't think it is a good idea" she said.

"Jules, I'm not asking for a commitment of any kind" Charlie said.

"I know, but-" Julie said, but was cut off.

"One date Jules, that's all I ask" Charlie said.

Julie frowned, but saw that Charlie was serious about this. She then felt like she should give Charlie at least a chance. He deserved that much.

"Alright Charlie, but just one date. If it doesn't turn out well then we're back to friends and that kiss is forgotten" she said finally.

"Agreed" Charlie said.

They shook on it.

It was three days later and Julie was getting ready for her date with Charlie. She wondered for the millionth time how Charlie talked her into doing this. Why'd he have to be so darn loveable?

Connie was of course helping her and Julie kind of wished she wasn't since her brunette friend was smiling wide like she knew something she didn't.

"Cons, will you please tell me what you know?" Julie asked for the hundredth time.

"Nope, I promised Charlie I wouldn't say a word" Connie said.

"So Charlie has something planned for me. That's just great" Julie said ending with a sigh.

"What's wrong Jules? Why are you so depressed about this date?" Connie asked.

"Because I didn't want this date. Charlie talked me into it" Julie said.

"I still don't understand. I mean, you and Charlie would make a great couple. You two have a lot in common" Connie said.

"Yeah, but what if we break up? I mean I'm afraid that our friendship won't survive if we date" Julie said.

"Jules, Charlie won't let that happen. He cares about you too much to let anything like that happen" Connie said.

Julie wanted to believe that, she really did, but fear had already gripped her.

A knock on the door caught the two girls' attention.

"Julie, Charlie is here" her mother said.

Julie took a deep breath and left her room with Connie following her.

Charlie was waiting wearing a clean crisp shirt along with khaki pants.

"Wow Conway, you clean up nice" Connie commented with a smirk.

"Thanks Moreau" Charlie said, "ready?" he asked turning to Julie.

Julie nodded and Charlie led her to the door.

"You know your curfew Julie" her mother said.

"I do" Julie said.

"Don't do anything I won't do Jules!" Connie shouted.

Julie blushed furious and Charlie chuckled.

Thankfully Julie's dad wasn't there or there might've been some screaming.

Charlie led her to his car and he drove them to a place Julie had no clue where. There was silence in the car. Julie was tense about the whole date and Charlie was paying attention to the road.

"Do you know where you'll be going to college?" Charlie asked breaking the silence.

"I haven't chosen, but there are a few schools I'm looking at" Julie said.

Charlie nodded.

"How about you?" Julie asked.

"About the same like you, but I'm sure you have more offers than I do since you not only have the brains to go anywhere, but you have hockey to fall back on too" Charlie said.

"Charlie, you're smart too. You just need to apply yourself" Julie said.

Charlie just shrugged. Silence again reign and then Julie couldn't help it.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You know what they say about curiosity and the cat" Charlie said smirking.

Julie glared Charlie.

"Very funny Conway" she said.

"Don't worry, I have no nefarious plans in store" Charlie said.

"'Nefarious'? That's a big word for a hockey player" Julie teased.

"What, I know some big words" Charlie said pouting slightly.

Julie laughed. She felt relaxed now.

Soon they got to their destination and it was a nice little restaurant off the lake. Charlie got out and rushed over to the passenger side to open the door before Julie could.

"My lady" he said.

Julie smiled and allowed Charlie helped her out. They got inside where Julie found that Charlie had a reservation for them. The waiter led Charlie and Julie to a table on the outdoor deck by the railing overlooking the lake. Once seated they looked at the menus.

"Charlie, this must've been expensive" Julie said.

"Not really, Adam helped me get reservations" Charlie said.

Julie just nodded.

Soon they ordered and there was silence. Both were still quite nervous and neither knew how to break the ice.

"So, how has everything been going?" Julie asked.

"Going good, um, how are you?" Charlie asked.

Both shot one another uncomfortable smiles.

"This stupid" Charlie said.

"Excuse me? You're the one who suggested this and got me to accept" Julie said.

"No, it's not that. I mean that this is stupid. We're friends. We should be this weird around one another" Charlie said.

Julie had to agree with Charlie on this.

"So what should we do?" she asked not sure if she wanted to end this date so soon.

"I think we should enjoy dinner as two good friends, not as a date" Charlie suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Julie said.

The 'date' went well after this. The pressure was off of them and they began to enjoy themselves. They argued over great hockey plays and who was the best player in history. They chatted about classes and Julie volunteered her assistance in helping Charlie in his classes. Soon the meal was at an end and they left after Charlie paid for the meal. Julie tried to chip in, but Charlie stopped her.

"My treat" he said with a smile.

Once back in Charlie's car they took off. Charlie decided to drive Julie home since there was not point in continuing the date when it was too odd. Julie noticed and frowned.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, taking you home" Charlie said.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Look Jules, I guess I was wrong about the thought of us dating. I'm sorry I wasted your time" Charlie said apologetically.

Julie took Charlie's hand and held it.

"Charlie, the date wasn't a waste of time. I actually had fun once we got passed that oddness. I think it was just the pressure of the first date got to us. I think if we try again, and maybe in a different setting it might work" she said earnestly.

Charlie looked at Julie with a bit of shock. He didn't think she'd be willing to give it another go.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, how about same time next week" Julie said.

"Sounds good to me" Charlie said.

The rest of the ride back to Julie's was filled with talk of what they'd do on their next date.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this one. I'm sorry if the ending is not very good. Believe me I did my best, but this is what came out in the end. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
